The Adventure of the Stolen Crown
by Lisa's Legacy
Summary: This story is about 4 kids on there journey to find the Stolen Crown there teacher had told them about in a story.


**The Adventure for the Stolen Gold Crown**

**This story is going to be about how a young girl went to school and heared an article about a golden crown that has never been found in a million years and she has this crazy idea to run away from home and go and find it for her family because it is worth alot of money .**

**Listen to all the things she and her freinds go through.**

**Once apon a time there was a girl named Laura that was in the 1st grade,7 years old and almost beleived every thing she heard ,saw or even things she one day Laura goes to school and has to listen to this article about ****The Adventure for the Stolen Gold Crown**** and the article was actually real and don't forget that Laura knew it was true too and told her teacher"Miss Hickenbottom I'm going to be the one to discover the stolen gold crown you want to come when i do it?" Miss Hickenbottom said"no thank you Laura please sit down on the carpet." Laura had this weird facial exspession and her freind Crystall and Bruce asked "what are you thinking of?"Laura said" i'm going to find that crown".**

**Cast:**

**GaLisa**

**Laura**

**Bruce**

**Crystall**

**Henry**

**Marry Ellin**

**Tammy**

**Mayrose**

**This is the play part of my story**

**Laura:CAN YOU PLEASE COME WITH ME?(she says in a sad voice)**

**Bruce:I don't know why don't you ask GaLisa to come too?(in a low voice)not me?**

**Laura: Fine i'll ask her but you still have to go because shes your twin?**

**Bruce:awwwwwwwww**

**Laura: GaLisa **

**GaLisa: uhh**

**Laura: May you please go on an adventure with me?**

**GaLisa:YES YES YES I LOVE ADVENTURES!(jumping up and down)**

**Laura: Cooool!(turns to Crystall and give her the puppy dog face)**

**Crystall:I'll come(rolling eye's)**

**Bruce and GaLisa and Crystall:When are we leaving?**

**Laura: Tonight**

**Bruce: How?**

**Laura: pack your bags and im going to come outside and go ask your parents to let you come outside and play house and then a straight way shot ...GONE!**

**Bruce and GaLisa: what about our parents you know how they are?**

**Laura: I got this**

**Bruce and GaLisa: ok**

**Narrater:Laura ask there parents and they all said yes and now there on there way to the find the stolen crown**

**Bruce:Get of my luggage GaLisa(he says angry)**

**GaLisa:Noooo my feet hurt**

**Bruce: soooo **

**GaLisa: Fine(she says under her breath)if you want to be a stink stink**

**Bruce: I heard that**

**GaLisa: No you didn't**

**Laura:SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP my goodness ya'll been argueing for as long as we been walking SHUT UP!**

**Crystall:I hate to agree but it's and brothers are not supposed to argue like you too.**

**GaLisa and Bruce:Yeah right**

**Laura:They aren't,they are suppose to goodness.**

**Crystall:Laura i think this was a bad idea to come along this trip with you because you are not that nice at times.**

**Laura:yeah what ever**

**Narrator:The kids eventally made there way to this safe place in North Carolina from Maryland and they all just laided out and fell deep to this old woman that owned that house was furious and she said...extra extra extra extra extra loud.**

**The old woman:GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

**Laura:Who do you think you scar'en old lady because it ain't me.**

**Crystrall:Well she scaring on you guys lets get out of !**

**GaLisa and Bruce:OK!**

_**And all the kid ran very quickly out the house except for Laura,she walked very slowly out the house.**_

**Laura:Why were you guys running?**

**All:Did you see her face?**

**Laura:So**

**Bruce:You guys i'm hungry.(with sad face)**

**GaLisa:Me too**

_**''**__**Crunch**__**''**_

_**Everyone looks back at Crystall**_

**Laura:What is that?(looking like she is about to attach her)**

**Crystall:A stail easter bunny chocolate crunch that i found at the old lady house in the kitchen when you guys were sleep.(looking scared)**

_**All the kids start to attach Crystall**_

**Bruce:You guys look(turning around)**

**Narrator:The kids are still fighting,well the girls while Bruce GaLisa's twin is going tword this house where these 4 elderly couples are GaLisa says...**

**GaLisa:Where do you think your going with-out your twin(sounding playful and moving twords Bruce)**

**Laura:Where do they think there going with-out us?**

**Narrator:Crystall and Laura follows Bruce and GaLisa and they go to the peoples house.**

**GaLisa and Bruce:Hello(they say to the elders)**

**All 4 elders:Oh Hello there.**

**GaLisa:says hi my name is GaLisa.**

**Bruce:my name is Bruce**

**Crystall:Crystall**

**Laura:Hello my parents said i have to find out your name before i tell you mine.**

**elder1:Ok well my name is Mayrose im 89 and from we all from mississippi.(says with a sothern voice).**

**elder2:My name is Henry and im 87 years old.**

**elder3:My name doll'in is Marry Ellin and i'm 90 years old.**

**elder4:Hi my name is tammy smith and im 91 years two are the cutiest set of twins i have ever saw in my life.(hugging Bruce and GaLisa)**

**Bruce:well thank you but only one half of this twin thing is is...**

**GaLisa:...Me(cutting Bruce off and sounding happy.)**

**Laura:My name is Laura i really like ya'll names it's very not 7 year old we are,were 7 and only 7.**

**Henry:You are thwe cuttiest little thing Laura.(squeezing her cheecks.**

**Marry Rose:And you are so quiet Crystall.**

**Crystall:im shy(sounding very shy.)**

**Narrator:Now the kids go in the house with the was very clean they let the kids eat a good dinner and dessert and they also let the kids bath and let them all sleep in a big room with this very wide when the kids thought alittle about where they are more...**

**Laura:You guys i really like this place and we are being taking care of.**

**Crystall:yeah and there alot nicer than my parents.**

**Bruce:what do you mean alot nicer than your parents Crystall?(looking suspicious)**

**GaLisa:Bruce you know what she mom treats her the way our treats me and you.(sounding angry)**

**Bruce:Mom says not to talk about it but...She beats us for no reason and leaves marks like the one on our stomach.(boths pulls up the shirt to show there stomach.**

_**Laura:(crying)**_

**Crystall:My mom doesn't allow me to eat the stuff that they do or play anything and she comes home and leaves me there by myself on weekends all day long.I have to eat veggies and thats it.(starting to cry)**

**GaLisa:(crying)Laura?**

**Bruce:(crying)why are you crying your mom treats you with kindness and love unlike ours.**

**Laura:(sobbing)No she doesn''t you get does these things to show you guys that she cares,but she treats me like week old poop and she beats me,locks me in my room and i pray that they will change but they don't and she doesn't feed me and...**

**GaLisa:And what?**

**Laura:She locks me outside sometimes so i cant get in the house and ill stay outside over night.**

**Crystall:i want to stay**

**Bruce and GaLisa:Or come back after we get the crown and help these people and live together(not realizing what she said)**

**Crystall:perfect and now we can get some sleep,stop crying and be happy AGAIN.!**

**Narrator:then all the kids fall alsleep as fast as you can say RICE and they were happy because they were never going back home to there abusing family and hurting hearts.**

**The next morning**

**Mayrose:Here you go darlins(carrying a tray with 4 plates of breakfast on it.)**

**All the kids:Thank you(sitting up and yarning)**

**After breakfast**

**Narrator:So all the kids had got up and got dressed and went to go talk to the elders about coming back and staying with them since there parents were terrible people like seriously they were mad people(like JBL).**

**Crystall:I'm noy good at talking to people so i think that Laura should do it.(smiling)**

**Laura:Nope I even know I'm not the nicest person at times and i't just not going to end like we planed it to.I'snt that right?You all know that you agree.**

**Crystall,GaLisa,Bruce:Yeah that is right(looking at each other.**

**Laura:See...**

**Crystall:Well maybe GaLisa,you knoow she got that sweet little cute voice when she wants something like that time when she used that puppy dog face and that voice to bribe our teacher for another popsickle.(wispering to everyone but GaLisa)**

**Narrator:They all look at GaLisa...**

**GaLisa:No thanks(looking very happy)**

**Narrater:So in the mean tim while Laura and Crystall are begging GaLisa to talk to the elders,Bruce has walked over to the elders because he got tired of hearing them argue...**

**Bruce:Umm Ellin and Mayrose and and Tammy can i talk to you all for a sec?(sounding so nervous)**

**All Elders:Sure what is it?**

**Bruce:Well umm...(long pause)**

**Mayrose:Well go on and spit it out honey(putting her arm around him).**

**Bruce:Well me and my freinds or like family will want to stay here with you guys AFTER we find that golden crown and stuff and cash it in for money and stuff too,to help you guys knowing your old and stuff...too.**

**Narrator:Well the elders were looking around at each other only disagreeing about the old part.**

**Marry Ellin:Well sure why not...**

**Tammy:(cutting her off)But what bout your done there parents uhhhh young sir?**

**Henry:Yeah that's right,Wouldn't they miss there own chilen? **

**Bruce:Nope they treat us like some poooooooooooooop and soo please say yes?**


End file.
